


I'm here (with you always)

by Seidraikiri



Series: embrace [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, Godson-Godfather relationship, Hugs, Mentions of Violence, Promises, young Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 20:29:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18289682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seidraikiri/pseuds/Seidraikiri
Summary: He soothes him, “Shhh, Naruto,” and rubs his back.He holds him tight and tells him he loves him.He kisses his forehead and makes a promise.“I’m here.”A promise he knows he can’t keep,“Always.”





	I'm here (with you always)

**Author's Note:**

> Hullo =]!
> 
> these two just... honestly, need more fics; I know we don't know much about Jiraiya and he only began to involve himself with Naruto from when the kiddo was 12, but gosh, these two are just precious, their relationship should be treasured and the love Jiraiya had for Naruto will be ACKNOWLEDGED (and noticed!)
> 
> anywayy, enjoy this fluffy angst =]].

Bones aching, injuries stinging as they healed or opened with the ever present scent of earth together with blood clung to and suffocated Jiraiya as he made his way through the various dark and damp alleys of the village. The further he went; the darker it became, silence almost eerie; the sound of his sandals tapping constantly against the roofs of houses and cement on the ground echoed all through as he made his way towards the most run down house in the village.

His shoulders feel tense as his roam the area, taking in the condition of the house; the broken windows and hanging door, unscrewed hinges and scorched walls.

Gritting his teeth in anger, hate and disbelief he leaps onto the rail of the stairs and makes his way into the house of his God-son.

 

___

 

His heart is hammering in his chest painfully, fear rising in his throat as he cannot find the boy. He looks around the house, in each cupboard, outside the house and back into the lonely room with only one messy bed placed right in the middle.

‘I’ve failed you… Minato, I’ve failed you my boy, I’ve fai--’

A sniffle echoes through the room, followed by a scared sob and Jiraiya feels his heart break at each sound. He crouches to the floor and looks under the bed, his eyes softening at the sight of his teary red-face God-son.

“There you are…” he mutters and holds out his hand, “c’mere.”

 

Naruto shakes his head over and over, burying his face into his arms and sobbing; Jiraiya can hear the pain, the hurt and sadness in the blonde’s sobs and he feels like he’s suffocating, he feels his heart clench tight, tight, _tight_ until he feels short of breath. But he reaches for the boy once more in hope to save him, in hopes to hold him tight and protect him like he swore to do.

Naruto looks up, his bright beautiful blue eyes swollen and puffy. He sniffs and reaches for Jiraiya’s large scarred and calloused hand and crawls out from under the bed and is immediately pulled into the large, strong and enveloping arms of his Godfather.

His tiny and fragile hands fist and clench onto Jiraiya’s shirt and he buries his head into the older man’s chest, seeking refuge, understanding and love. Jiraiya hums slowly, rocking back and forth, embracing him, loving him and showing Naruto just how precious he is.

 

He soothes him, “Shhh, Naruto,” and rubs his back.

He holds him tight and tells him he loves him.

He kisses his forehead and makes a promise.

 

“I’m here.”

A promise he knows he can’t keep,

“Always.”

_He’ll try._

 

(He will).

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated!
> 
> <3.


End file.
